Inconditionally
by A different beat
Summary: Una vida basada en el Quidditch, eso es lo que Lily Luna Potter quiere, pero... ¿y si el amor se interpone? Cinco años en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sin sentir nada parecido y ahora, que creia tener todo lo que quería en la punta de los dedos no tiene nada. ¿A esto se le puede llamar amor?


Este es mi primer fanfic, así que pido un poco de paciencia.

Algunos personajes son de J.K. Rowling y otros a mí, la historia es mia.

* * *

Inconditionally

Capítulo I

El partido

**1.**

Solo pudo ver, en un milisegundo, un rojo intenso pasar por su lado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lily había metido la quaffle en los aros que Tobias Nott se supone que debería de haber defendido de ese rayo rojo que les había dejado sin palabras, sin duda había heredado el talento de su madre para el Quidditch.

Los Gryffindor ganaban 300 - 290 a los Slytherins, Lorcan estaba indignado, como capitán del equipo y golpeador debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué?

- Mándale una Bludger a esa Weasley. - dijo una voz tras él que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo? Scorpius estás loco, ¿y si la hago daño?

- No le pasará nada, seguro que Hugo no deja que la toque.

- ¿Y si no le da tiempo?

- Pues dale a su escoba, no podemos dejar que siga anotando puntos de esa manera. Haz lo que te digo.

- Pero... - Lorcan recapacitó unos segundos - Está bien, le daré a la escoba.

Y tras decir eso se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares y el partido volvió a comenzar, mientras, todos, tanto los Slytherins como los Gryffindors esperaban atentos a que alguno de los buscadores encontrara la Snitch, por el momento solo la habían localizado tres veces en lo que llevaban de tiempo, pero terminaban perdiéndola.

- Y ahí van otra vez los buscadores, parece que acaban de encontrar la Snitch, Albus Potter va en cabeza, pero Alice Zabini le pisa los talones... - comentaba un chico de Ravenclaw.

Entonces, Lorcan fue a por la bludger, la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y...

Todos los Gryffindors empezaron a gritar.

- ¡Dios mío! Lily Potter está colgada de su escoba, esa bludger pasó cerca. - cuando el Ravenclaw dijo eso todo el equipo de Gryffindor se quedó helado.

Hugo Weasley, uno de los golpeadores del equipo, fue corriendo a ayudar a su prima mientras que les decía al resto que siguiesen con el partido. Cuando Lily estuvo sentada sobre su escoba le dedicó una mirada fría y llena de ira a Lorcan, este sonrió y siguió jugando. "Menos mal que no se ha llegado a caer" pensó, "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Eres un idiota", pero se alegraba de verdad de que Lily no se hubiese caído.

El juego siguió hasta que...

- ¡Albus Potter a cogido la Snitch! - las gradas de los Gryffindors se levantaron entre vítores. - Los Slytherins pierden por 450 - 290. La próxima vez será.

Todos los Slytherins se pusieron en pie y miraron con ira al Ravenclaw que se calló de inmediato.

Tras terminar el partido todos se fueron a los vestuarios para cambiarse el uniforme de Quidditch, ducharse y ponerse el uniforme del colegio.

Cuando Lily salió se encontró con Lorcan, quien tenia una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres Scamander? - dijo con irritación pero con una sonrisa fingida - No hablo con asesinos en potencia.

- ¿De qué hablas? - no entendía nada

- ¿No sabes de que te hablo? - él negó con la cabeza - Te estoy hablando de que antes me has lanzado una bludger y casi me matas. - tenía ira contenida, y estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¡Ah! - dijo como si no fuese para tanto, sonrió - No sé por qué te enfadas, sabes las consecuencias que tiene jugar al Quidditch.

- ¡Ah! - dijo imitandole - Me enfado porque si Hugo no hubiese ido a ayudarme me hubiese caido, y seguramente, hubiera muerto.

Lorcan abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba una respuesta, y mucho menos esa respuesta.

- Y sí, - cotinuó Lily - Sé cuales son las consecuencias de jugar al Quidditch, pero tú no sabes que, al haber intentado tirarme de la escoba, te has metido con el peor de los leones con los que te podrías haber metido maldita serpiente.

Y con esto Lily salió del vestuario y se dirigió a sus clases.

**2.**

Albus salió del vestuario a una velocidad increíble, fue a buscar a Lorcan al vestuario de los Slytherins, quien se creía que era para intentar tirar a su hermana de la escoba, se podría haber matado. Pero cuando llegó los Slytherins le dijeron que no estaba, que ya se había ido a clase. "Así que estás huyendo, maldito Scamander" pensó Albus dirigiendose a su primera clase, que compartía con él exactamente, "no te vas a librar de esta así como así Scamander".

- ¡Hey! - una voz femenina hizo que Albus parara y se diese la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Zabini?

- Darte la enhorabuena, pero parece ser que el señor no está de buen humor aunque haya ganado el partido. - la morena se disponia darse la vuelta pero la voz de Albus la detuvo.

- Lo siento, pero tengo prisa por encontrar a tu querido capitán.

- ¿A Lorcan? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Para qué?

- Para matarle. - contesto el moreno con los puños cerrados - Sabes que mi hermana casi se cae de la escoba por su culpa.

- Pues puedes relajarte, porque según he oído a ido a pedirle perdón a tu hermana por ello.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Alice se dispuso a ir otra vez al vestuario de Gryffindor, pero Alice lo cogió del brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Ya te he dicho que ha ido a pedirla perdón. - dijo con un tono de molestia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté Zabini? - el moreno se soltó de ella de forma agresiva - ¿Quieres que le de la enhorabuena por haber intentado matar a mi hermana o qué?

- No, lo que quiero es que le dejes en paz, deja que se disculpe.

- ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto Zabini? - el moreno empezó a arrinconarla contra la pared, la respiración de la morena era irregular y Albus lo notó.

- Porque... - hizo una pequeña pausa para controlar su respiración - Porque es mi amigo.

- ¿Solo? - cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

- Si. - se limitó a decir, "¿va a matarme por eso o qué?"

Tras ese monosílabo Albus se apartó de ella y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Escuchó unos pasos y miró a los lados para saber de dónde venían, Albus vio a su hermana más enfadada que nunca. Este miró a Alice con confusión, "¿No se suponía que ese imbécil iba a pedirla perdón" se dijó para sí.

Lily salió de aquel pasillo y se dirigió a su sala común a por los libros de Aritmáncia, Albus la siguió y cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación de Lily comenzaron a hablar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó el moreno enfadado.

- Pues que el imbécil de Lorcan Scamander a ido al vestuario de Gyffindor a fastidiar más de lo que lo ha hecho en el campo de Quidditch. - Lily hizo una pequeña pausa para tranquilizarse, porque estaba fuera de sí - Te juro que me las pagará.

Albus hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no salir de esa habitación y partirle la cara a ese insulso. "No sabes donde te estás metiendo Scamander" pensó el moreno abrazando a su hermana para tranquilizarse, no podía soportar la idea de que su hermana sufriera.

- Esto es la guerra. - dijo el moreno abrazando aún a su hermana.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Lily se separó un poco del pecho de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos, veía rabia, ira y tristeza - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó dulcemente.

- Nada, tranquila.

Salieron de su sala común y cada uno se dirigió a su clase.

* * *

Quiero que sepais que este fic se va a centrar en la historia de Lily&Lorcan, pero que también voy a introducir partes de otros personajes, como ya habéis visto en este capítulo.

Ahora, como ya he dicho es mi primer FF y estoy algo nerviosa, este capítulo no es muy largo pero prometo que a medida que avance la historia los capítulos serán largos, muuuuuyyy largos.

Espero sus reviews con impaciencia.

Kisses.


End file.
